An Angel's Last Stand
by CrisisExceed
Summary: When a kidnapping occurs a new kid arrives creating new problems for Rock and the gang. The battle of the divine ones will begin and it's up to Rock and Chaos to set things right and balence out the world once more. The grand finale in the Angel's series.
1. Disappearance

Note: Do not read this unless you've read 'An Angel's Story', 'An Angel's Story: The KOF Tournament', and 'An Angel's Pride'.

Disclaimer: Still don't own any character but a few but you'll know which ones.

An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 1

Disappearance

* * *

At the gym Rock sat down panting hard. He was worn out from all his training. Terry had already constantly pestered him about how he had worked himself too hard but he didn't listen. Rock never really did when it came to training. He was a determined kid. He left the others in the gym in awe for how much he worked himself. But in Rock's mind if he couldn't beat Geese out of him so he'd just try and forget about it through pure exhaustion. He was Geese's Legacy. Not only that but his sister was as well. His sister would take Kain's side as he fought his way through the tournament.

The tournament was only a few days away and they had little time to prepare. Rock got up and was on the verge of passing out. He started to fall when, Terry caught him.

"Hey kid. You can't over work yourself. Here's another lesson. The two competitors in a fight can only go at it for so long. Even I can't last forever in a fight." Explained Terry after giving Rock another lesson in fighting. "What's so important that you need to go such lengths?"

"You."

"_You." _

Terry sat down next to Rock. "Well I'm glad I'm that important to you but try and take it easy."

"Ok. I'm worn out maybe we should retire for the day." Said Rock.

"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea."

Alexia looked upon the city. This is what she did every night ever since she took over. This was her way of killing boredom. But she had to take over. It's just when Rock comes back that's when unleashes her full plan. Him willing to take over was still too good to be true. After the tournament that's when she'd have to do it. That's when she'd have to eliminate him.

During the tournament…

The surrounding area looked like a mansion. Pillars held up a fence like structure complete with a gate where the fighters could go in and out.

Rock faced down his opponent. Rock jumped back and got into his fighting stance. "If Terry's still in it I am too." He said.

"Traitors have no right to live. You and Chaos will die right here and now." Said Duke.

"You don't decide that." Said Rock getting in his fighting stance.

"_You don't decide that."_

"Come then." Duke did the same.

Rock and Duke stared each other down. Rock made the first move by jumping in the air and coming down with his foot aimed at Duke. Duke blocked the attack and moved out of the way. He then tried a haymaker to Rock's head, but the quick thinking teen rolled out of the way. Duke tried stepping on Rock when he quickly got up and did a one-handed handspring backwards all while throwing a blast of blue fire at Duke.

Rock was surprised of how Duke so instantly stepped out of the way with little effort. He stepped forward, but couldn't move after that. What was he afraid of? Was Rock afraid of Duke? Duke took a step closer to Rock. Rock took a step back. The steps kept going back and forth until Rock was backed up against the wall.

Duke picked up Rock by his shirt and threw him half way across the fighting field. What was wrong with Rock? Why was he so confident before the fight begins and then when he went through he hesitated? This was one of many fighting flaws in Rock him and Terry tried to fix. But it had also seemed that Duke had took notice of this during the fight between Rock and Raven.

It wasn't long until Duke had the upper hand. Rock was beaten, bloody, and bruised to a point where he could barley lift his arm. Duke finished him off by driving his fist into the ground releasing a devastating explosion around him sending Rock backwards. He looked at Duke. The last thing that he could see was Duke grabbing him as he fell unconscious.

The next Afternoon…

The news of Rock's newly disappearance had reached Terry a couple hours before his fight against Kyo Kusanagi. Apparently Kyo understood the situation and kindly let Terry go after he had got the information of Rock's kidnapping and Terry dropping out of the tournament.

"I'm sorry. I was actually looking forward to a fight with you this year to see how much you improved from last year." Explained Terry to Kyo as they stood atop the building where their fight was being held.

"Well I hate to win this way but I know you fathers have your priorities. I'll move on but I'll try and help in any way I can. We need fighters like him and you back." Responded Kyo understandingly.

"Thanks, Kyo."

"Good luck, Terry."

Eventually Terry finally got around to finding and telling Mai about Rock's kidnapping and she managed to reach Andy. Andy found the address Joe sent his letter from and sent a letter back explaining their current situation. A couple days later he got a letter back from Joe saying he was coming back to help them out.

Now the news was spread around the fighters of the tournament. When it had reached a young girl named Kula Diamond she had spread it to Maxima and then he gave it to K'. K' was devastated to hear about what happened to Rock.

"Is he really gone?" asked K' trying confirm the information he just received.

"If it causes a man like Terry Bogard to drop out of the tournament to find his son then it must be." Explained Kula.

"Could this be because of Chaos? After all he disappeared after Duke had manhandled Rock in their fight."

"Rock hesitated again." Spoke up Maxima.

"It was just like in out fight. He hesitated and because he did he lost that fight." Explained K'.

"With Rock gone and Terry dropping out of the tournament what's going to happen now?" asked Kula.

"We go on without them." Said K' hesitantly.

When the news of Rock's disappearance had reached Soiree he immediately told Alba. Alba was shocked to hear this. He had no idea that Duke and Addis were this desperate to take over Southtown. He had no choice but to continue in the tournament if he wins maybe they'd release Rock and find out what's happening.

Soiree continued onward and spread the word. Unfortunately the information had reached Kain and Alexia back in Southtown. She turned and faced Kain. "Could this be good news or bad news?"

Kain placed his hand on her shoulder. "Its actually good news. Addis has a plan with Chaos' power and it's one less divine one we'd have to deal with and once Alba is out of the way there's no who can stop the Queen of Southtown."

"If I'm going to be Queen then I'm glad Rock's out of the way."

Soiree let the news spread by itself and soon every fighter except a few were conversing about Rock's kidnapping. Athena wanted to confirm the information she heard was true. She asked K' Dash. She knew the relationship between the two. They were best friends almost like brothers she had to know.

"Chaos?" she questioned K's words.

"I think they captured Rock because they're planning to use Chaos' power for something." Explained K'.

"I understand that much but the last time I talked to Rock he had his angelic powers. Exactly what happened?" asked Athena.

"During the final moments of the battle between Rock and Raven he had to muster up the last of his powers to finish him off. Unfortunately it was too much and Rock was going to have to give up his wings back to the sky. But he found another way to keep them safe. He gave his wings to me instead thinking that I'd give them back to him. But not once has he ever asked me for them. It wasn't until after the tournament when he started to envy divine power. He craved it so badly that he went to Duke to get them. Duke gave him the power of Chaos. But as he killed people as Chaos, Chaos started to regret what he had done in the past and it sparked Rock who was still inside. Chaos then went back to Duke and he combined their minds. They've been working together ever since." Finished K'.

"So that is everything that happened? Wow I always thought that Rock was a boy who had more sense then others who are power hungry. But I guess he was just like every one else."

"Maybe…you could be right."

"Terry!" shouted Andy towards his older brother.

"What? Are you still upset I dropped out?" he asked back.

"I am. This isn't like you. You'd never do such a thing as drop out. I thought you were one who always did all or nothing."

Terry sighed and took a deep breath. He swung his fist and hit Andy straight across the face. "I have priorities! And the first one is my son. If you're not going to help me find him then I guess I'm on my own. If it's the first thing that dad taught us it's family first." Terry calmed down. "He's your nephew. Think about it."

Andy turned away from Terry. "I'm sorry…it's just, I never thought this would happen. A lot of has happened to our family just through him. I lost count on how many times he ran away but I never thought he'd be kidnapped. I really hoped this would never happen."

"Well it did. We can't change what happened to him. The only thing we can do now is find him, help him, and bring him home. He's family and he should be the most important thing." Finished Terry.

"Chaos I can't see a thing." Said Rock.

"_Let your senses take over and calm down…wait, I cannot identify this energy."_ Responded Chaos.

"You're right. It's not human, demonic, or angelic. What is it?" asked Rock.

"_It is different. Don't strain yourself. Let things play out for now." _

"That sounds like a good idea."

"So you're the son of Geese Howard. I expected you'd put up more of a fight but it seems that you're not quite your father." Said the owner of the voice of the unknown energy.

"I hate being called that." Rock spat back.

"I guess it's true. You will not accept your destiny. It's a shame really. If you would you'd have riches beyond your imagination."

"My sister already has that position. I'm just a high school student ready to go into my senior year. I'd like to keep it that way. What do you want with me anyway? I'm not real. I'm just a project."

"You actually believed that?"

He heard a door open then close. "Did you get the boy?" asked another unknown voice. Rock felt hands touching him. It felt like he was being examined. After a minute or two the hands released him. "You got the wrong boy!"

"Who's there?" he shouted.

The other voice that said Rock was the wrong person spoke up. "He'll act as bait for the other boy. Find that boy, Trey. He's hiding somewhere."

"_Whose Trey?" _asked Chaos.

"I don't know any kid named Trey?" answered Rock.

A boy walked down the street. He had short dark brown hair and red eyes. He wore dark red snowboarding pants, a black t-shirt, and a denim blue jacket. He wore a silver necklace with a crescent moon charm with a howling wolf in the middle. He had another necklace it was gold with a sun charm and a howling wolf in the center. This was 13 year-old Trey Anderson. For 8 years he grew up in an orphanage and grew up with fighting as his only companion.

He accidentally ran into a person. But not just any person, this man had a large build and long blonde hair. The man looked at the fallen Trey. "I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

Trey got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah…I'm fine." He looked into the man's eyes. They were a light shade of blue and when Trey got a good look at the man he realized who it was. "You're Terry. You're Terry Bogard the Legendary Lone Wolf!" exclaimed Trey. "I've always dreamed of meeting you one day. I wanted to meet you and get a few fighting tips from you."

Terry halted the Trey from going any further. "Hey, slow down kid." Trey was quiet. "You're a fighter?"

Trey nodded his head.

"What do your parents think?"

"My parents died 9 years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Man, this is so cool meting you." Trey was overwhelmed with excitement.

"This kid is weird." Thought Terry. He stared at Trey and he stared back. It wasn't until then Terry noticed that Trey had red eyes. Surprising enough the color was identical to Rock's. "What's your name kid?"

Trey looked at him in bewilderment. "Trey Anderson." He responded.

"Do you live in an orphanage? You said your parents died 9 years ago." Terry continued his line of questioning.

"I do." Trey looked at him for a moment. "Wait how did you know?"

"I adopted a kid who looks a lot like you and you told me not even two minutes ago." Terry smiled. "Are you hungry?"

Trey looked at him with excitement. He shook his head no. "Not really but thanks for the offer." Trey's stomach growled loudly. The young fighter laughed. "Ok…maybe a little."

Terry smiled. He was mostly inviting this child to his place was because he had this feeling in his gut that somehow this kid is connected to Rock.

Terry got home and let Trey in first. Trey looked around in happiness. This was the first real home he had seen in years. He always got like this. Trey hated being at the orphanage. It was because he was always being picked on all just because the color of his eyes. That's why he grew up with only fighting.

Terry found all this out just by talking Trey. He got to more about the kid. It turns out Trey had uncontrollable powers like Rock and he has idolized Terry ever since he could remember. He was too much like Rock. This sparked ideas in Terry's mind. Trey suddenly shows around the same time Rock gets kidnapped. This was all too suspicious. But it wasn't Trey. It was Addis. They were planning something.

Trey looked at Terry. The older man had suddenly stopped and was lost in thought. "Are you Ok, Terry?" asked Trey.

Terry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the young fighter. "Everything's fine. But I do have another question for you."

Trey nodded his head. "Ok, what?"

"Do you know a kid named Rock Howard?"

"No, not that I know of."

Perhaps Terry was too quick. "Just asking."

Trey looked down. He didn't mean to give Terry's hopes up. "Rock Howard…where do I remember that name?" Thought Trey.

Terry examined the kid again. "Could this kid, Trey, be Rock?"

"Who is Rock anyway?" asked Trey.

"He's my son. I adopted him a while back. He's currently a student in high school about to go into his senior year. You said you were 13, right."

Trey nodded his head. "Yeah."

Terry thought again. "Rock lost his mother at a young age. I think he was around 4, I could be wrong. This is starting to get interesting. There's something about this kid that Addis was after."

Who is Trey anyway? Keep reading to find out. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	2. Innocence Long Forgotten

An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 2

Innocence Long Forgotten

* * *

Trey got up. "I should head back to the orphanage."

Terry smiled back. "Why don't you stay here tonight?" Terry had felt sorry for Trey. He had no one and was alone. He had no parents, no friends, and barley a home. Terry had an idea. Why not his home? Rock needs a little brother.

Terry's words lit up Trey's face. "You'd really let me stay here?" Trey smiled. "Thanks. Is there a reason why you're letting me stay?"

"Does there always have to be a reason for an act of kindness?" explained Terry.

"Yeah I guess so." Responded Trey.

That night Trey slept in Rock's room. Terry looked up at the sky from the window. "Trey. He's Rock. He's Rock's innocence. The innocence that Rock left behind with his mother. But if he is where did he come from? Dad, I can't place my thoughts on this one. I need a little help."

Trey couldn't sleep that night. Something was on his mind. Ever since he could remember he had been having dreams about someone else. They were dreams of someone in pain and didn't like to talk to other people about it. This person hated to talk to people other than his friends and refused to talk to his own father. This was a person Trey dreamed of all the time. But as he had these dreams more and more they started to become nightmares to him. Seeing this person in his dreams just made him hold life dearer, because he didn't think one person could be in so much pain. Pain was the most confusing thing to him. He wanted to know why people felt it so often. Trey got out of bed and knocked on Terry's door.

Terry was startled by the sudden knock. "Yeah. What you need?"

Trey was a little hesitant on asking Terry. He felt bad enough that he woke him up. "I…I just wanted to talk to you about something."

Terry opened the door to find the young fighter. "Ok." He responded and leaded Trey into the kitchen.

Trey smiled. This was the first person that was willing to listen. The young fighter sat down at the dining table and watched Terry. He came out of the kitchen with two cups with something hot inside both of them. Terry placed one cup in front of Trey. He stared at the cup with an arched eyebrow and then realized it was hot chocolate. "Thank you." Said Trey remembering his manners.

Terry smiled. "So what was it that you'd like to talk to me about?"

Trey was a little hesitant. "I, umm…" Trey was having a little hard time speaking.

Terry's smile never left his face. He was just waiting for the young boy to speak.

Trey was still lost for words and didn't know what to say. But he didn't want to feel like he woke Terry up for nothing. "I've…been having weird dreams lately." Said Trey. "But these dreams are not about me…I've been dreaming of some one whose been suffering most of their life."

He was right. Trey was Rock. Trey was just Rock's lost innocence. It explained why he was an orphan and why he had no memory of any parents. Terry looked at the boy. If he has Rock's innocence maybe all he needs is a family. Why not his? He already adopted one boy why not two? Rock could always use a little brother and he felt like he could always use another son. He watched Trey take a sip out of his hot chocolate. But he couldn't just assume so he had to ask. "What is the name of this person you dream of?"

Trey halted his breath for a moment. Does Terry already know that he dreams about this kid Rock? Oh, well there was no use of hiding it now. He started this conversation mid as well say what's on his mind. "I dream of a person named Rock Howard. I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I dream of your son but I do."

Terry smile never faded away. "It's alright, I figured as much. With Rock's disappearance and you running into me around the very same time. I think its destiny."

Trey tilted his head for a moment. "You mean…we were like destined to meet each other?"

The older man nodded his head.

The boy smiled as tears formed in his eyes. He wiped them away hoping Terry would see them. "I—" he was lost for words. He thought he was destined to live the rest of his childhood in the orphanage. He started to get where Terry was getting at. Why not be apart of his family? It's what he's wanted for as long as he could remember. He tried to speak again. "I—Thank you." Was all he managed to spit out.

Alexia looked upon the city from the highest point of the tower. She sighed. "My brother would not have a change of plans if it weren't for the KOF. It's a shame he went missing now. Oh, well. Looks like everything's mine now."

Kain watched her has she monologues to herself. "It's a shame that you don't know the truth about yourself, my dear." He thought. "Let's just say…Rock's not the one who was created."

Alexia got sick of looking at the city. "This town is getting boring. We need to stir up a little trouble while all the fighters are away."

A man burst through the door to the main office of Geese Tower. It was where Alexia and Kain were right now. The man looked around. "Like what you did with the place Alexia."

She turned to him. "Save it. Just be glad that I'm doing what Rock failed to do."

Billy laughed. "I haven't been here since the fight between Rock and the doppelganger."

Kain laughed along with Billy. "So the rumors were true. Geese never came back to life.

Alexia scoffed. "Please, Geese is as dead as they come. With this in my hands the Empire will be reborn…into something better."

Billy looked at Alexia with a raised eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

Alexia smirked. "All in due time."

Short chapter I know. Keep reading to find out more about Trey's connection to Rock. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	3. Darkness Within

Disclaimer: Still don't own any characters, only some.

An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 3

Darkness Within

* * *

Billy could only stare at Alexia. She was the spitting image of Geese, more so than Rock. Though she probably couldn't match him in strength but she did match him in spirit. But he could sense her power. She had twice the power of Rock, even with Chaos and was only getting stronger. There was something about her that wasn't right. It seemed in a resting state her power still wanted to break free and cause destruction. It was almost like her powers had a mind of it's own. He'd have to keep a close watch on her for now until something goes bad.

Alexia interrupted Billy's thoughts. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare off into space all day?"

Billy shook his head loose to get his head of his thoughts. "I was thinking. How exactly are we going to stop Addis from taking Southtown?"

Kain nodded his head. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

Alexia smiled. "Relax. I have it all under control."

Billy scoffed. "Why does that scare me?"

Alexia laughed. His joke was not lost on her. "Because you don't think I know what I'm doing. You think that about everyone. I may be my father's daughter but I'm not him. If anything's going to get done around here you're going to have to trust me. I know what I'm doing…sort of but that's why I have you two here, to help me. To guide me so I don't make any stupid decisions."

Kain sighed. The three of them were getting nowhere really fast. He spoke up. "Well I'm sure if Rock were here something would be done by now."

Alexia shot daggers at him. That got her attention. It didn't matter how she acted. She hated Rock. She wanted him out of the way. She acted sweet to him…but that was only when he was around the fact was, was that she despised him for even being born for even being created. He was created two years after her but still it seemed like every paid more attention and everyone wanted his head more than they wanted hers. She was stronger than him. "Don't mention his name around me!" she shouted.

The older man whom Alexia was mad at smirked. "Well now that I got your attention lets get down to business."

"_Rock are you alright?" _

"Yeah I think so but I'm still blindfolded."

"_Well as long as you Ok that's all that matters." _

"Yeah, thanks Chaos. Anyway figured out any escape plan."

"_You're my eyes. As long as you're blindfolded I can't see either."_

"I missed that one. I think I was asleep for that lecture. Do you at least have the faintest clue?"

"_No. Wait I sense someone approaching. Stay alert." _

Rock pretended to be out cold. He listened in on the people who talking. The first person sounded like an older man. He then figured out it belonged to Duke. The other man who was there earlier was too. But he still didn't recognize it. He couldn't put his mind on it but he talked about how he captured Soiree Meria. Rock could bear that thought he interrupted their conversation. "You bastards! You better not hurt him!"

The other man who was talking to Duke approached Rock. "You're not in a position to make those kinds of demands, son of Geese Howard."

"Don't you dare call me that!" he let his anger grow.

The unknown voice laughed. "A little sensitive are we?"

"No, I'm just not the son of that man."

"Then whose son are you?"

"I'm the son of Terry Bogard."

The unknown man laughed. "I'd figure you'd say as much."

"What do you plan with me!" screamed Rock. There was no doubt that Rock was afraid. Neither he nor Chaos recognized the energy of this man he was talking to. It was one thing for sure he could tell the energy of this man didn't even belong in Earth folklore legends. Rock started shaking. "You're not human, angel, or demon, what are you?"

The man took off Rock's blindfold revealing himself. He was a tall man with dark skin and long white hair that went just past his shoulders. He wore white boots and what looked like a white business suit a little bit. He had long nails that looked deadly. Rock could only stare at his appearance. The man smirked and Rock trembled more. This was nothing like he had expected.

"I'm just another pencil pusher for Addis."

"But you're not human."

"Nether is Duke so why does it matter?"

"Why does a boy matter to you?"

"Because he's special in his own rights."

The young half vampire winced. "And I'm not. Or have you all forgotten that Chaos lives inside me."

Duke laughed. "We are no longer interested in Chaos. Trey is the boy we want."

Rock growled. Again with this Trey kid. He didn't know who he was. All he knew was that they were after Trey for some reason. It was then Rock had remembered something. It was something that had happened a long time ago. Rock had a dream, but it wasn't a regular dream he was seeing something from a view that was not his own. He remembered in this dream the person he was talking to called him Trey. This was the first step of figuring out who Trey was, but then…where were the other pieces of the puzzle? It still wasn't adding up but he now knew that he was connected to Trey some how.

"Then why still keep me if Trey's the one you want?"

"Because we still need you. You will be the one that bring Trey to us." Explained the darker man.

Rock sighed. "You're all the same. Sick and twisted and nothing but pure evil." He gave a low growl he would try not to show fear.

"The same could be said about the vampire spirit that lives inside you. He tried to destroy the world once and yet you still help him try to regain redemption that he doesn't deserve. Perhaps you're the evil one still tainted be the spirit."

Rock growled again, and yet in the back of his mind he was half right. Chaos did try to destroy the world at one point and it took the Blood Phoenix to seal him away. But that didn't mean that Chaos didn't deserve redemption. He did deserve it. Chaos was going to right his wrongs and needed Rock's help to do it. Rock struggled to get free from his bonds. "We will not let you succeed."

The darker man laughed. He had the kind of laugh that would strike fear into the even toughest of all warriors. "My boy…we have already won. With your created counter-part, older sister running Geese's empire, we are moments away from getting Trey."

"Why is Trey so important!" shouted Rock.

"Trey is special…in his own way."

The man and Duke finally left and left Rock alone. "Terry…I need your help." He said getting ready to burst into tears.

Terry looked at the sky. It was almost as if he had felt Rock's words and his cry for help. "Don't worry my son, I'm going to be there soon."

Andy couldn't help but hear Terry's words. "He cries for help, doesn't he?"

Terry turned to his younger brother. "He does and I can feel it. I can feel Chaos and Rock suffering and they're only going to suffer more as long as they remain missing."

Andy sighed. "The thought of Rock suffering makes me quiver. It makes me scared that something's going to happen to him and that we'll lose him forever. I don't want it to go back to just being the two of us."

Mai interrupted the conversation. "I hate to interrupt but don't we still need a plan to save him?"

Terry rubbed his chin. "Alba's making sure the tournament is slowly dying down. With him working on that it'll create a smokescreen that gives us time to create a plan."

Andy left the room. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't just stand around he needed to take action. The thought of Rock suffering had his mind and it wouldn't leave. He needed to know Rock was safe so he didn't have anything to worry about. Andy sat down on the porch and sighed. "Rock…"

Andy was just more than concerned for him. It's been almost a week since the end of the tournament and Rock's kidnapping and even the day he was kidnapped Andy couldn't sleep. No, he hadn't been able to sleep even a few weeks before the tournament. It was almost like he knew that something bad was going to happen. But why didn't he have the heart to tell Rock and Chaos to not enter the tournament? Did he feel that with Chaos, Rock was ensured protection? No, it wasn't that either. What was it then? No, it definitely wasn't Terry. Or was it?

Mai stared at Andy sitting outside. She knew what was in his head. The truth was she was thinking the same thing. It wasn't about Rock at all. It was the power of the phoenix and Trey's connection to Rock.

Trey saw the look on Andy's face when stepped outside and the look that Mai was showing when she was staring at Andy. "This isn't about ideals or about Southtown is it?" he asked with innocence in his voice.

Mai still looking at Andy nodded.

Trey ran up to Mai and hugged her tightly. He hugged her in a way a child would to his or her mother. "Don't let them take me!"

Mai and Terry were shocked to Trey's actions. "Addis. They're after you?" asked Terry.

Trey didn't look at Terry only continued to hold Mai. "Yes. You see…the power I control they need to reach the 'sea of stars'. I hold a special dark power that's more than enough to complete their mission. It's why I ran away from the orphanage. If I stayed there they would have gotten me." The young fighter explained. "I'm only a piece of Rock's power. If I were a part of Rock during his fight against Raven he could have annihilated every single person in that stadium. After me they're next target was going to be Rock and then you to complete their experiments."

Terry placed his hands on Trey's shoulders. "How do you know all this?"

Trey released Mai. "Because…I was once apart of Addis and so was Raven. During the tussle between Rock and Raven my mission was observe Raven eventual failure, Rock's power, and yours."

"Wait, they knew Raven was going to lose?"

Trey nodded his head. "It's true. Rock only died because he wanted to see his father. Raven was a weakling."

Mai looked at Trey. "But if you're a part of Rock who was part angel, why do you have a dark power?"

"Everyone has both dark and light power, it all depends on how you use it. Take Iori Yagami for example; he uses dark power while Kyo Kusanagi and yourself uses light. You don't see dark power very often because it's harder to control."

Terry listened to Trey's words. "Are you saying Rock was the strongest warrior at the age of three!"

Trey nodded. "It's true. You're only stronger than Rock because he doesn't have me."

Terry took a deep breath. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting."

There's no stop to Trey's mysteriousness…oh, well…what is Addis planning with Rock truly? All will be answered one day…Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	4. Plans of Revival

An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 4

Plans of Revival

* * *

Trey sighed as he got a hold of his emotions. He had wanted to get that off his chest ever since he met Terry. He already felt bad that Rock was captured because of him and hoped that no further harm would come to Rock. It was the only thing he could do for now until Rock was saved. He let go of Mai and wiped his tears away. Trey had calmed.

Mai patted Trey's head to let him know that every thing was all right. "We know you're worried about Rock."

"Then why are we waiting around!" asked a voice from the doorway.

The group turned to see who it was. Janet was standing there. It seemed she finally found where every one was after the tournament. She had brought Alba Meria with her as well.

"I wish to help as well. I feel if we find Rock we'll find Soiree." Explained Alba.

Terry smiled. "Rock owes you. You helped him defeat Duke it's the least we can do to help you find your brother."

Alba nodded but all together was still confused. Just like that they were helping him. But in the back of his mind he kept repeating for that fact this was more about Soiree and Rock. He looked at Trey. This was about the young fighter. That was until he had noticed the boy's red eyes and for the fact he was crying earlier. Red eyes? He had a connection to Rock. Now it all became clear to him. This young kid, Trey was the key to everything. He was the key to everything and Addis' journey to the 'sea of stars'. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand touch.

Andy looked at him with a stern look but his eyes showed sadness. "Chaos…" he started. "Chaos will be the bait and we are the fish. They will trade Rock and Chaos for Trey."

Alba shook his head. "But we can't let them have Trey."

Andy's face changed from a look of sadness to determination. It was like just mentioning Trey gave his motivation. But then…what was it about Trey that got Andy worked up? Yes, Trey reminded him of when Rock was a child. When Rock was younger he still had doubts about Rock's loyalty and if he was just there as a sort of spy even after Geese's death. Then as Rock got older and the hatred for Geese grew it was like Andy had grown to like Rock as well. It was as almost they shared a common interest. But as the years passed and the hatred grew more Rock started to become distant and got into all sorts of trouble. All these thoughts and only one conclusion remained. Not only did Terry fail as a father he failed as an uncle. He was going to set thing right now by saving Rock and protecting Trey. He'd be Trey's uncle for it wouldn't be long until Terry was his father. "We're not going to let them have Trey. I'm going to protect him with my last breath."

Had Terry seen Andy so motivated? No, he had never seen his little brother like this ever. He looked carefully into Andy's eyes and saw his pupils develop eagle-like properties. Terry shook his head and rubbed his eyes and then looked back at Andy's eyes they were normal blue once more. What was that? Wait…had Andy absorbed a part of Terry's Phoenix powers? This gave more to their force.

"_Rock, are you alright?" _asked Chaos. He constantly kept looking out for Rock. After all Rock's half of the two as still human.

"I am. I'm worried about Soiree though. He gets to be real lonely without Alba." The sounds of the door caught his attention. Rock turned to see who was entering. It was two Addis grunts carrying a man and woman. This woman had a tall stature and long silver hair tied back in a braid. She had ice-cold blue eyes and had a black sleek short skirt complete with black high-heeled boots that went just past her knees. Her top was just a black fancy blouse and on top of all that she had a red and tattered coat on. Rock looked at her appearance and tried to figure out who she was and how someone so beautiful could be working for Addis.

In no time she playfully kissed Rock gently on the lips. "The taste of Chaos runs through your lips." She said. Her voice was heavenly and yet somewhat cocky and like she had been hanging around the forces of evil for too long. "And it tastes for delicious as well."

Rock turned to the grunts that entered with her. When the two grunts placed the man on the ground Rock got a better look at who it was. "Soiree!" he cried. He glared back at the woman.

"By the way my names Stella. I'm the leader of Bail. I'm what you can say another pencil pusher for Addis but is more sensible about things." She smiled and showed her pearl white teeth complete with fangs that would be on a vampire. She kissed Rock again as he became squeamish. He didn't like her kissing him for the fact he loved Janet and she was the only woman allowed to kiss him. She giggled but with an evil tone in her giggle. "I love the taste of Chaos."

Rock growled and turned back Soiree. He shook him vigorously for Soiree was unconscious. "Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted.

Stella laughed. "You're a sad child with no knowledge of what's going on. Our plan is larger than you expect and it all starts with you and Trey. As long as Trey avoids us we know exactly is."

Rock just placed Soiree in a more comfortable laying position and turned back to Stella. "Tell me! Who is this Trey person? I've never a kid with a name before."

Stella stood her lips right next to Rock's ear. "He's your other half of course. Your dark side, your innocence, everything you left behind in your child when your mother passed away."

The young fighter could not but help but widen his eyes at her words. This Trey kid was his innocence. Then if what Stella said was true Terry and Andy were in trouble too. Now he needed to stop them more. His family was in danger. And this Trey kid he had no choice but to protect him now, even if he didn't know this kid. Terry would want it that way. "Stay away from him!"

Stella laughed again. "Foolish boy! We're closer than you think." She walked out of the room with the two grunts laughing. Her evil voice could be heard echoing in the halls. She was pure evil much like Duke and the dark man. (You know…he never did get his name)

Rock waited until he could no longer hear Stella before looking down at Soiree whose head rested in his lap. "Hey. Are you awake?" he asked him in a calm voice. He wasn't quite sure Soiree had heard him or not but he was hoping.

Soiree opened his eyes and for a moment he had look of disappointment. He was kind of hoping he'd be with his brother Alba but it seemed that was only a fantasy for him. But just having someone there he knew was just as good. It was better having Rock looking at him than a member of Addis. "Well…you're here too?" he asked as soon as his eyes were opened all the way.

"We're in the same boat." Answered Rock. "Prisoner to Addis and with no means of escape. They probably have a guard at every entrance making sure nothing gets out or in. I can understand me being here (a little) but why did they kidnap you?"

Soiree shook his head. He was still little tired and weak. But he did have the means to sit up and lean against the cold, stone wall like Rock was. "I don't know. The last thing I remember was looking for Alba and the next I'm gone. What could all this mean I don't know."

Rock looked around examining the stone room with his deep red eyes. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No hints, no clues, nothing that could give him a sign to Addis' plan with him and Soiree. The only thing he knew was that everything went back to this Trey kid. Wait…Trey…that name the more he started to think about it the more that name sound familiar. He started to search his memories of whom he was.

Trey! That was the name of the kid he dreamt of a lot. Trey Anderson he was a nice, helpful kid. He was almost like a saint like figure or a paladin of some sort. He knew of his dark powers but he tried his best to maintain them and continued to help people. He always put people before himself. That was until Addis found him and manipulated him to use his powers for their own gain. He was even watching the fight between him and Raven and only laughed when Raven met his down fall but his kindness sparked when saw Rock's white wings. He knew his wings were black and it was because of these wings was what forced him to do good in the first place. Trey was innocent and was guilty of nothing. Rock knew the connection and it seemed Stella was right on. Trey was him his lost innocence. Trey was a…guardian and had a devotion to the planet and it's people like him.

Now that that part was figured out it all boiled down to K'. He had his wings. Before even seeing it he had already knew that his sister, Alexia and K' were lovers. K' was the one that told Alexia that Rock was still alive. That's why she went looking for him during the tournament. Because she knew if she found Rock she'd find Terry and kill him herself. But K' was the reason Terry was still alive. His feelings towards her didn't want her to be another Geese Howard.

Terry, Alexia, K', and Trey all people who meant dear to Rock and had divine power in some way. But that wasn't all. Accept for maybe K' they all had a connection to—Rock couldn't help himself but say this out loud. "They said their plan was to reach the sea of stars right?"

Soiree nodded his head. "Where are you getting at Rock?"

"That's just a cover up for their real plan. They said the need powerful bodies so they'd have enough energy to bring back—_him_."

Soiree stared at Rock with wide eyes. In minutes of thinking and a silent conversation passed between them Rock figured out Addis' entire plan. "You mean…"

"They drew Billy Kane out of his hiding spot because he was the last piece they needed…"

"And used the tournament to gather everyone in one place…" continued Soiree.

"They have you to distract Alba…"

"So they could bring back…Geese Howard."

"I'm guessing they wanted Trey so that that our power could be whole. They wanted to keep Alexia distracted by telling K' I was the project instead of her knowing that he'd go and tell her."

"This is bad. They're plan could wipe out the planet. They don't care about the sea of stars, or ideals. This was about obtaining power and using that power to bring the world at its knees." Finished Soiree.

"They're so close and we we're all distracted we never knew this and now they're so close when Terry and the others come it'll be too late. When the others come they'll complete their plan and the world would be doomed to fall."

"_I can't believe it!"_ exclaimed Chaos. _"I failed. I couldn't save the planet and I will not regain redemption."_

"No!" argued Rock. "I promised you redemption and that's what you're going to get. Chaos, the war for the planet has only just begun."

Man did this take a turn! Geese revived defying all laws of nature and bringing back a dead man. This is just the beginning of a long plan and trap and they all fell for it. Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	5. Chaotic Enforcer

Disclaimer: I own no characters accept for Stella, Trey, and a few more characters that had little part.

An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 5

Chaotic Enforcer

* * *

Rock, inside his mind lives the bring known as Chaos. Chaos was once a vampire who tried to bring destruction and despair to the planet and plummet it into total darkness. All hope was lost for the people for if he had succeeded demons would run rampant across the planet. But the higher ups made a decision to make a last stand against Chaos. They revived an ancient creature known as the Blood Phoenix. It was a mystical bird with flames as red as blood and grace that can charm any heart. It fought against Chaos. The battle raged for days and almost seemed like it would never end. When it did the power of Chaos was too great and could not be destroyed it was sealed away instead, but because it sealed away Chaos it used up it's own energy and sealed itself within the noblest of all the humans.

As the centuries passed so did the powers of Chaos and the Blood Phoenix. But the entire time as the powers were passed a new human-angel was born to keep these powers safe. But for every angel there is a demon and it also began a long line of human-demons to keep up with this law. Because the human-demons were being born just to keep a sacred law up they grew jealous and they began to hate the human-angels. The demons of the Great Abyss took note this and declared war on the angels. This started the then ten thousand-year war.

And recently the war was ended. The angels were back in the home of the Castle in the Sky while demons dwelled in the Great Abyss like they were meant. At the cost of all this were the powers of the human-angel…or so everyone thought.

Months later the former angel began to rage with envy for divine power. As his rage grew and the powers of a guardian gone the seal of Chaos was broken. The former angel went to one who held Chaos' power and obtained his power. He then became a dweller of the night and started to kill and satisfy his blood lust. But as Chaos killed he started to regret his actions of the past and then lost his love for kill. They went back to the one who held the power of Chaos and he combined their minds as one.

Even now Chaos asks for one thing: Redemption. With the help of Rock he can do that.

After a long session of thinking like Rock normally does he had nothing. He didn't know how he'd gain redemption for Chaos now. "Chaos…I'm sorry."

"_There is nothing to be sorry about. I couldn't protect you and I couldn't protect the planet. You shouldn't be sorry because I can't gain redemption."_ Explained Chaos. _"But you're not the type to feel sorry for himself. So I suggest you forgive yourself and continue to think up a plan of—" _Chaos was interrupted but…Soiree?

"I got it! I have a way of getting out of here." He said.

Rock gave the confused look to Soiree. "How?"

"Give you more power. You're losing energy because you haven't fed. You need blood and you want nothing else."

Earlier…

A guard came into carrying an old broken beaten up plate. On the plate was two loafs of bread. He placed the plate in front of the two prisoners and left with out a word. Rock and Soiree being very hungry and hadn't had anything in a good long hours and picked up a loaf very quickly. Rock was the first one to take a bite out. He quickly dropped it and dropped the loaf.

He held his throat with the look on his face like he just ate a needle.

"Rock?" asked Soiree looking at his face. Rock looked pretty panicked.

"What is happening to me?" asked Rock with worry in his voice. He was so hungry but the bread was so tasteless to him. He acted like he had just eaten poison or something that was rotten.

Soiree picked up Rock's loaf of bread and placed it back on the plate. Rock may have not been able to eat it but he was still hungry. "I couldn't tell you my friend."

"_You're a vampire. Normal human food means nothing to you and it's like a poison now. All you want is blood. All you can have is blood. It the natural part of being a vampire." _Explained Chaos.

"But I thought I was only half."

"_It doesn't matter you're still a vampire. Did you think the fangs were just there for decoration?"_

"You have a point." Rock turned to Soiree. The look on his face told Soiree that he could have his loaf.

"Let me guess." Started Soiree after he finished both loaves. "Blood is all you can have?" it seemed Soiree already knew. But you'd guess he had figured it all out just by the look on Rock's face.

Rock nodded his head.

He had remembered that had happened to them earlier that day. Rock couldn't have normal food but because of this Soiree had a plan. He continued to look at Soiree with that bewildered look he had before.

"The old guard distraction." Explained Soiree. "How good of an actor are you?"

Rock sighed and pretended like he was sick. He started groaning as a way to pretend. He did it loud enough that it seemed real.

Soiree ran up to the door and pounded on it and shouted. He thought up of some words. "Guards come quick! Rock is sick and he might die. I think he got food poison or something."

Boy, were those guards stupid. By now you'd think any guard would see through this old trick. But I guess Addis didn't train them like they used to. One came running in while two more grabbed Soiree to make sure he didn't make a run for it himself. The third guard that entered went up to Rock very slowly.

Rock stopped groaning and jumped for the guard. He tackled him and wasted no time. He drove his fangs into the guard's neck and drained him of all his blood. He made a grotesque sound like he was ready for more as he chewed the flesh of the guard's neck searching for more blood. He released the now dead guard and stared at the two that held Soiree. Rock laughed. He still had blood coming from the sides of his mouth going down and dripping off his chin. He showed them his red fangs for he was still hungry. He jumped for the other two and yanked them off of Soiree. He got one against the wall and did the same to the last guard he sucked him clean of his blood too.

Soiree watched Rock in slight disgust. But this was the only way. He watched as Rock killed the last guard with his deadly fangs. The blood painted his lips and the area around them a crimson shade. It looked almost like poorly done lipstick and by the look on Rock's face he wasn't done feeding.

Rock wiped his mouth and together they bolted out of the stone room. Together they ran down the hall watching each other's back. The guards ran in the direction towards them with guns in hand. Just as they were about to fire, Rock tackled another and did the same to the guards in the holding cell. It had seemed Rock's vampire side had taken over him and he enjoyed killing and sucking the blood from the guards.

From the security room Stella watched as Rock and Soiree took out all the guards. She chuckled. It was just as Jivatma planed. Rock and Soiree would lead them to Terry and the others. There they'd get their hands on Trey as well and they can launch their plan in to full effect. She turned to the darker man, Jivatma and standing next to him was Duke. "They took the bait." She said.

"Now all we need is for them to lead the way." Said Duke.

"This is becoming easier by the second. They're doing everything we want them to do and all we have to do is sit around and twiddle our thumbs until our target is in our sight. Then they will never know what hit them. He will be pleased with us." Jivatma looked at the security monitors one more time and saw Rock and Soiree were nowhere in sight. He smirked every puzzle piece was falling into place.

Rock and Soiree saw that they were far from the base now. "Well…I give you points on guts and almost making me spill what's in my stomach." Complemented Soiree.

The two caught their breath and looked at each other. Then looked at the city that lied before them after making their way through the forest that held the base. They sighed in relief. "We made it." Said Rock.

They made it back to the city and walked up and down the streets until they found Rock's place again. They each grabbed a backpack and filled it with stuff before heading off again. Rock found his motorcycle still there and found the extra helmet that he had with it. He gave it to Soiree and he put it on. After putting on his helmet Rock revved up the engine and he was headed off towards the dojo. Since Terry and the others weren't there at his place he assumed that they were all at the dojo with Master Jubei.

Andy watched out on the porch of the dojo looking out towards the distance. He could hear it approaching. The sound of an engine…a motorcycle engine. He lifted his head when he heard some one call.

"Hey!" shouted Rock to Andy failing one of his arms.

The expression on Andy's face lit up as he saw Rock. He peered his head inside through the window. "Rock and Soiree! They're back!" he exclaimed excitedly. Everyone instantly got up and rushed out.

Rock stopped and kicked the kickstand to hold his motorcycle up. Before he could do anything else he felt Terry and Andy's arms hold him tightly. By the strength of the hugs that were given to him he was missed a whole lot. He was really a part of their family. Rock was a little hesitant at first but soon followed their actions and wrapped his arms around Terry and then Andy. "Well…I didn't know I was missed this much." He commented.

"We're just glad you're safe, Rock." Responded Andy.

Soiree watched and then looked around. He smiled when he saw Alba run outside. He had the same thoughts as Rock. He was safe now that Alba was here. Alba's reactions were the same as Terry and Andy's.

Rock pulled away for a moment but he loved being near his family again but it was time to get serious. "This is a lovely reunion but we have no time to waste. We need—" he was cut off by another approaching figure. He looked into the figure's red eyes that were identical to his. The figure was slightly shorter than he was and had brown hair. Rock smiled and placed his hand on the figure's shoulder. "You're Trey." Said Rock. "You're in my dreams all the time."

Trey smiled. Rock knew who he was and he knew who Rock was so formal introductions weren't needed. "And you're Rock Howard. You're in my dreams too. I have your wings if you want them back."

Rock shook his head. "I have Chaos. You might need those wings when we go against Addis." He grabbed Trey and hugged him. "You're my little brother."

Trey looked at Terry for a moment. "Is that true? You're really going to adopt me?"

Terry responded with a simple head nod.

That brought tears to Trey's eyes and he then hugged Rock back. He buried his face into Rock's chest. "Big brother." Trey said softly. "This is always what I wanted…a family."

Rock smiled. "And now you have one." He was interrupted again by someone calling his name. He turned to see who it was. It was the one and only Janet. He looked down at Trey for a moment. "Go to Terry, I'm sure he'd like a hug too." Trey did just that.

Rock ran up to Janet with no hesitation he locked her and him into a deep kiss. He missed her too. This girl was the love of his life. He smiled and she smiled back. They could only look deeply into each other's eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close resting her head on her chest.

Andy turned to Terry after watching Rock and Janet. "What now?"

Terry took a deep breath. "We still need more forces. Joe's returning, we need to K', Maxima, and Kula, we have to make sure Kyo hasn't left Southtown, and we don't know what happened to Iori when he decided to help us." Terry turned to Soiree. "What are they really planning?"

"To revive Geese." Responded Soiree. "They needed Trey so they could combine him with Rock and use that power to bring him back."

Alba rubbed his chin. "I've heard about this from Louise she said she was trying to stop a ritual they were trying to perform. She wanted to find Trey and protect him so that Addis wouldn't get near him. The power of Chaos along with Trey and Rock would be enough sacrifice to bring him back."

"It wouldn't be enough. More power would be needed if they also had the power of the Blood Phoenix it would probably be enough then. Chaos and the Blood Phoenix creatures of the ancient world." Finished Soiree.

Trey looked at the stern looks on Soiree, Terry, Alba, and Andy's faces. Being still young he wasn't sure what was completely going on. He still remembered what Addis had told him and the 'sea of stars' but that all he knew. Then the incident with Raven and then Chaos happened. It all led back to Addis. "Wait…Addis was lying?"

Terry nodded his head. "Use Raven to draw Rock, use Rock to get Chaos, Chaos breaks the seal of the Blood Phoenix, the Blood Phoenix and me finds you, and you lead them to me and Rock, and you and Rock bring back Geese."

Trey broke out in more tears. "I was their plan the whole time!" he cried.

"Calm down, Trey." Said Andy trying to calm him.

"Nothing's going to happen. You have an older brother, an uncle, and a father." Explained Terry. "We're going to protect you with our lives and we're going to defeat Addis and Alexia."

Trey and Rock are the center of Addis' plans and Rock and Soiree did exactly what Addis wanted. This battle is only going to get bigger. Also, now that Trey has a family will he think differently or will he do anything to protect them like they will to him? Keep reading to find out! Blazing Wolf Rock Howard


	6. The Guardian

An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 6

The Guardian

* * *

Rock awoke the next morning to find that everyone had left, including Trey. Rock decided to leave himself. He made random stops from place to place. After leaving the coffee shop Rock noticed a strange figure run around the corner being followed by some Addis grunts. He decided to run around the corner to check out when was happening. Rock ran until he followed them into an alley way. By the time he got there the grunts that were chasing the guy was already down. Rock looked at the scene in confusion. One man took down six guys? It was hard to believe.

He looked at the guy's attire. He wore a black bodysuit with a thick red stripe going down the middle. He had a blood red scarf that covered his mouth and nose and dropped all the way down to his thighs. A hood covered this guys head and the only thing that could be seen was his ice cold blue eyes. Rock noticed his gloves. His left looked like it had a human hand in it but his right hand looked inhuman. His fingertips looked like claws! In his mind Rock questioned this man's appearance.

"_Stay alert, Rock…there he is emitting a strange aura."_ Said Chaos.

"You…" spoke up the man. He spoke with a young and yet cold voice. He sounded no older than Rock. "You are the Chaotic Enforcer, the Paladin of Darkness, are you not?" he asked.

"How did you know?" asked Rock.

"I can feel it. Your aura is different from any normal human's. It's highly different than even Terry Bogard's." he said.

"You know a lot…even your clothes tell me a lot of things about you. Do you know information that Addis wants?" Though Rock really didn't know the guy but he was attacked by Addis agents. That means that he was involved with everything that was going on. "What's your name anyway?"

"If I told you my name they'd find me. This was only a small group. Addis are sending their leaders every where to kill the agents that betrayed them." He explained.

"So they're going to kill Trey?"

"Keep him close if you don't want him to die. You know Chaos…it's is wrong to hide my name from power with such nobility. My name is Fallon Underwood; I'm a former elite assassin of Addis."

"And your arm?"

"My punishment for betraying them."

"Was it worth it?"

"I love it."

Fallon walked past Rock and left him standing there. Rock just watched him leave and had a confused look on his face. If Addis was after him then he must have not been all that bad. But now he had found out that Trey was on their hit list. This had gone beyond his and Chaos' control. It had went way too far and there was no way they could stop them now. Duke, Jivitma, Trey, Stella, and now Fallon; they were all connected to Addis, and what made things even worse was that all of this went back to Raven. He needed to go pay a certain someone a visit.

Rock rode back to the dojo. Right now his current mission was to protect Trey, Alba, and Soiree. It was the three of them and him that surrounded this. But still the mystery that was Fallon was stuck in his head. This confused Rock and was still confusing him. This was starting to make him mad and making him madder. Fallon…there was something about him that Rock couldn't get out of his mind. His clothes, his voice, his right arm…what was he besides a former Addis agent?

Watching the dojo from afar and in the shadows was Fallon. He was quite the expert at keeping hidden, after all Addis did train him to be their head of the assassination squad. But now that he was no longer an Addis agent he made it his mission to protect Trey. Trey was what was going to bring Geese back from the dead. But the thought of Geese coming back to life was still a little far-fetched. What was the point? Geese was a self-serving man who was only out for himself. All these thoughts came to Fallon one by one. Someone was approaching and Fallon's cover was about to be blown.

Andy looked up and saw the tree Fallon was hiding in. "Are you Fallon Underwood?" asked Andy.

Wait…how did Andy knew who he was. Rock must have told him. This man was an ally to Fallon. He jumped down from the tree. "Yes, I am."

Andy chuckled. "Rock figured you'd follow him to find Trey. Trey's inside if you want to see him."

Fallon nodded his head. "I have to tell him of the extreme danger he is in."

Andy led Fallon inside the dojo and to Trey. When Trey saw Andy and Fallon approach Trey stood up and smiled out of relief. "Fallon! You're alive!" exclaimed the young fighter.

Fallon smiled and bowed. "Lord Trey…I'm here to protect you." He removed his scarf, hood, and gloves. Fallon hand long silver hair and slightly paled skin. Now that his voice wasn't muffled by his scarf he sounded like he did before without the cold sound.

Rock looked at Fallon's right hand. He was right Fallon wasn't human. Fallon's hand had claws at the end because it was cybernetic. "Fallon…your arm are you human?"

Fallon stood up and looked at Rock. "I am just my arm is robotic. A professor, who's currently under the custody of Addis, built this for me. I think his name was Prof. Makshima."

K' spoke hearing that name. "Makshima? Do you know where he is currently is located? Maxima's been pretty worried about him."

Fallon shook his head. "I only wish I knew. I want to save him he saved my life. If it weren't for him I would be dead."

"Then the more reason to save him." Spoke up Trey. "Fallon I've been so worried about you. You saved my life on several occasions. I owe the good professor for saving yours."

"Trey…they're killing all the betrayed Addis agents along with former NESTS agents. They're killing everyone who knows too much information. Raven betrayed them…and they only found out because Duke told the higher ups about the information he knew."

"What did Raven know?" asked Terry.

"Too much. Raven knew about the plan with Chaos and the plan to bring back Geese. They had already planed this when Addis came into power."

"How along ago was that?" continued Terry with his line of questioning.

"17 years ago…as a matter of fact they came into power the exact date Rock was born: June 23. I still think it's stupid to go through all this just to Rock to become their leader…actually Chaos."

"_What?"_ exclaimed Chaos.

"I know…stupid. But they also knew Rock would be the only person who would be able to handle the power of Chaos. After all he is the strongest in the world when he was born…he just got stronger. Watch yourself, Rock. Chaos is still darkness and can only become light through you…as long as you don't become consumed in it. I'm assassin; a former Addis assassin at that I know what it's like to be consumed in the darkness."

"Fallon…don't think you're not the only one. I was too but I made it out." Said Trey.

Rock looked at Trey. "Trey…let him finish."

"Yes…I made t out but I'm still in at the same time. But remember even the powers of darkness can be used for good. I'm a guardian…your guardian, Lord Trey."

Trey nodded his head. "I understand, Fallon. But you don't need to be the lone ranger anymore. You have us we can help you."

Fallon smiled. "I'd like that." Though Trey knew Fallon he was still a mystery. There were still lots about Fallon he still didn't know. The truth was that he betrayed Addis before Trey and Raven did. Even how Fallon lost his arm was new to him.

"So…who did it?" asked Trey.

"Who did what?" asked Fallon back.

"Your arm."

"This was Raven's fault. I was tried to kill Duke. I was close to but the idiot said, "If anyone's going to waste my father it's going to be me!" and that's when he unleashed his demonic powers on me." Explained Fallon. "Now…there is one last thing that's been bugging me. Why do I sense the angelic powers within K'?"

"It's a long story that we have no time to explain. Are you going to help us or not, Fallon?" asked Rock.

"I told you before…I serve Lord Trey. If Lord Trey fights then I do too." said Fallon.

"We're going to stop Addis together. I'm going to help my family."

"Your family?" Fallon looked confused when Trey said that.

Trey nodded his head. "Terry is my new father and Rock is my new big brother…they're my family, Fallon. The thing I always wanted. But you must know now Fallon…you've always been a big brother figure to me as well."

Fallon got back on one knee and lowered his head to Trey. "Lord Trey, that means a lot coming from you. I've always just wanted to protect you from the true evils that Addis has created. I feel that we have both made the right decision to leave."

Trey smiled. "Get up, Fallon. I am not your lord any more I'm your friend."

Well now that Fallon is thrown in the mix things are really heating up. But how do they protect Trey now that Addis not only just wants to find but now kill him? Keep reading to find out. Blazing Wolf


	7. The Legend

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine…still. Exceptions are: Trey, Fallon, Raven, etc...yeah it's too long of a list.

An Angel's Last Stand

Chapter 7

The Legend

Rock was happy. He finally wasn't an only child and had a little brother to show to the world. Every time he looked at Trey he could see that he was happy too. But sometimes…he'd see fear in his eyes too. Did he fear for Fallon's safety? Did he fear the fact Addis wanted to kill him? There were many options why Trey would have such fear in his eyes. But Trey had a brother he could share the fear with. There was no need to be scared alone.

Rock decided to take Trey for a ride into town. Trey seemed to be excited when a plane passed over head. He smiled. Not only was Trey happy but so was Rock.

At the airport the plane that flew over head finally landed. A boy in particular gave a big yawn and stretched his arms after coming off the plane. "Southtown…why would they station here?" he asked himself. He stoked his hair through blonde hair. Also running through his hair were dark and light blue streaks. He walked down to the airport entrance where someone as waiting for him. This man was holding a sign that said 'McKlain'. The boy approached this man and stared at him with his light blue eyes.

"Are you Jet McKlain?" asked the man.

The boy simply nodded his head. "That'd be me."

The man saluted. "Captain McKlain, sir. I welcome you to Southtown. May I ask sir…why did you choose this place? There are bad things happening here."

"This place reminds me a bit of home…though it's not far from this town. And by the way I didn't _choose_ this place…I was stationed here. Now if you don't mind…I'm still a bit tired can you please take me to my place?"

The man did just as Jet asked and took him to his new apartment. Jet saw that his stuff was already set up. His bed, and his drawer along with other bedroom needs were all set up neatly. Before Jet could unpack his stuff he was interrupted by a stomach growl. He laughed. "Well…looks like I'm eating first."

Jet remembered passing by a coffee shop/café on his way to his place. He changed out of his business clothes and changed into just a basic blue pair of jeans, a white shirt, and black athletic shoes. He found the key the place and left. When he got to the café he sat down and ordered after taking a quick scan of the menu. He quickly ate and paid for it and left just as quickly.

While coming out of the café Jet noticing something. Two boys were being chased by two burly men wearing strange outfits. Jet tried to ignore it but the more he tried to walk away he kept looking back in the direction of where the two boys were running. After careful thinking Jet came to a conclusion. "I can't just stand here. I have a vow to protect the people." Jet ran after the two boys and the two burly men.

Surprising Jet was inhumanly fast. He caught up in no time and tackled the two burly men. The two burly men turned to Jet and gave him an angry look. Jet took a fighting stance. His fighting stance looked like it could be Jujitsu or maybe even something like it. Jet smirked.

The two boys watched as Jet beat up the two guys. His kicks were every swift and his punches were inhumanly strong. The two stood in amazement after Jet was finished with the two guys.

The younger boy, Trey, ran up to Jet. "Thanks." He said.

"Yeah." Continued the older boy, Rock. "You have some good moves. But you've already missed the tournament. I'm surprised that someone with move like yours I've never seen you before."

Jet scratched his back of his head and then looked at Rock. He noticed who he was. "Well I ha—wait!! I know who you are! You're Rock Howard the winner of the KOF: Maximum Impact tournament."

Rock merely stared at Jet. "Are you a groupie?"

"No, I'm here in Southtown because I was stationed here. I'm the—" Jet was cut off.

After getting a good look at Jet, Rock realized who Jet was. "You're Jet McKlain! The legendary ace pilot—also known as the 'Ace of Angels'."

Jet scratched the back of his head again. "Well I didn't know I was a celebrity in this town. Since we both seem to know who we are no real formal introductions are needed."

Rock looked at Trey then back at Jet. "This is Trey, my little brother."

Trey gave Rock a look. He was a little embarrassed to be introduced to someone like Jet. "H—hi…" said the younger fighter nervously.

Jet chuckled. "I'm about your brother's age. No need to be nervous around me."

"Anyway…thanks for helping us. I didn't know you were a fighter; None the less to have moves like that." Said Rock.

"Who were those guys?"

"Addis agents. They were trying to kill me." Explained Trey. "They're trying to capture me for their plan."

"What plan?"

"The resurrection of Geese."

"Well that's anti-climatic." Commented Jet. "But a process like that would take years. They'd need massive amounts of power would be needed. Something like the power of Chaos or the Blood Phoenix would be needed. But nether one exists so how'd they do it."

"_Rock I sense a strange aura from hi as well. It's similar to Fallon." _Said Chaos.

"Well that's all I wanted to know. Could he be with Addis?" asked Rock to Chaos.

"_No. If he was apart of Addis he'd be a leader and they don't reveal themselves out in the open, unless it was behind a tournament like the KOF." _

"You got that right." Rock turned his attention to Jet. Jet gave Rock a confused look. The blonde fighter had just dozed off into space and kind of ignored, Jet. "Well do you realize you pose a threat to Addis? You're military and a good fighter, you're going to be on their hit list."

"I was told strange things were happening in Southtown but I didn't know the age of crime lords was back. I thought all that stuff was over when Geese was killed. But since the people are in danger I guess I'll help you guys. I have a duty to the people as a man of the military." Commented Jet. "I don't know how much use I can be but I'll help out in anyway I can."

For the rest of that day Rock showed Jet and Trey the city (though there wasn't much to look at). He showed them all the good arcades, restaurants, and he very little interesting sights the town had to offer. The two newcomers to the city seemed to enjoy the tour. After they toured the city Rock took Trey and Jet back to the dojo for a nice dinner.

Jet was able to meet Terry and the rest of the motley crew. He enjoyed the nice dinner that Rock and Mai cooked up. After dinner they all sat in the living room to enlighten Jet on their situation with Addis. "So let me get this straight, you guys are the last force standing up against Addis and this girl Alexia is trying to take Southtown for herself."

Terry who was sitting across from Jet nodded his head. "That's correct. We're fighting two battles at this moment."

Fallon looked at Jet. "But the protection of Lord Trey is of the up most important. If they get their hands on him…then we can kiss this world good bye. If Geese returns then it could mean the end of existence. The only hopes we have right now are the half-angels, the Blood Phoenix, and Chaos."

Jet gave Fallon a strange look. "Wait…Chaos? As in the evil vampire who tried to take over the world, Chaos?" asked Jet.

"That Chaos." Answered Fallon.

"So let me get this straight. We first have to find the demon that holds the power of Chaos and then try and convince him to let us—"Jet was cut off in mid sentence.

"Chaos lives in me. Our minds are one." Interrupted Rock.

Jet shook his head for a moment and looked at Rock confusedly. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Chaos was one of the good guys? This was too much for Jet to take in as it stood and now that this was thrown into the mix Jet's mind was thrown into many corners of the room. Jet shook his head once more for good measures.

Chaos took note of this and that was when he felt a strange pulsation. It was coming from Jet and he realized what Jet was. This power that Chaos was feeling couldn't be found in any normal human. No doubt if he felt this then Addis might be after him as well. They needed to keep a serious close eye on Jet. There was no doubt this pulsation had something to do with Addis' drawn out stay in Southtown. Jet was here…and now he felt Addis was going for an all out assault.

What is Jet?

What is he really? I'm on the edge of my seat and I'm the one writing this. To find out you're going to have to keep reading. But how useful can two new allies be? Blazing Wolf


End file.
